Minor Subplots/Fate Trio
The event Fate Trio is about a girl seeking revenge for her dead family, summoning a kindred to slaughter those responsible—her lover's family. Characters in the Subplot *April (Red Nightmare) *Manly (Moon Justice) *Cardis (Blood Beckon) Interpretation April was born in the most glorious Demon Hunter family. Her lover, named Manly, also happened to be a highly esteemed Demon Hunter, and April supported Manly in his hunt. However, the two's families were in a feud, which forced Manly to separate from her. Tragically, the feud was so grave that Manly's family ended up killing April's family, leaving her all alone. Her grief and rage was so deep that she repeated "the sinner will pay" in her sleep. Deserted, she cut her finger and chanted a spell, which awakened Cardis—a bloodthirsty vampire—from her sleep. Summoned from the Taboo Scroll and described as "embodiment of all the ominous", Cardis is an incredibly powerful kindred with few being able to match up to her. April and Cardis formed a bonding contract, and when Cardis asked April what she desired—be it hatred, memory, family or glory—she could not give her death. April was frightened at first but decided to trust Cardis, setting her revenge plot in motion. April succeeded, killing everyone in Manly's family, but was still bound to Cardis, who held her captive in her own manor. Cardis coveted April, and saw April's blood as her highest reward. Her cold heart was moved when she saw what lied beyond April's fear: the fire of vengeance and desperation and relished it. For someone like her who lived a long life, Cardis finally found some comfort from feeling "alive". Meanwhile for Manly, he had been gone for years, not knowing anything about April's corruption until later. He was an incredibly powerful Demon Hunter, the item description of Hunting Time describing powerful kindreds "bow to him like ants" and how "his power is beyond imagination". He took pride in his work and believed that he was the one who controlled fate, but after leaving April behind, he actually harbors deep feelings of regret and sorrow under his hard exterior. Seeing kindreds die eased his sorrow temporarily, and sometimes he thought about the time they spent together, which made his current life look broken. After his duty was finished, he learnt about April walking with the very thing he hunted, as well as having destroyed his family out of vengeance. When he confronted April, he could not believe that his lover had become his enemy. She was haunted by the demons around and was now using Cardis—a kindred—as her weapon. He thought that perhaps, if he killed the kindred, everything would return back to normal. His smile was gone and he was intent on killing the kindred. But as he challenged Cardis under the full moon, he saw the sadness in April's eyes. Unfortunately to him, April had already succumbed to Cardis, who had took full control of her. April had found their love to be too weak and fragile, and for her own sins, she would never earn redemption. Manly's bones shattered and he was burned in fire—he had lost the battle. After his death, April witnessed dawn coming, believing that everything would embrace new birth. The same scenario would replay under the moon; the story would not end, even if it would lead somewhere beyond. Additional Notes *The event text says that the story has been recorded in a phonograph in an abandoned manor (presumably April's), remaining unknown for ages. *The description of Phantom Storm might indicate that Manly was ready to die, as it says that his tears had dried up a long time ago and that blood is required for a "sacrifice". The item description is the following: "The shadows of time overlapped. His tears were dry long long ago. As storm rolls, blood is needed for the sacrifice"; the sacrifice referred might be April summoning Cardis, while everything else might possibly point towards the time loop. However, the item description is very vague and is open to many interpretations. *Several mentions of abyss is mentioned. Even though it is not confirmed whether or not it refers to the actual Abyss in Night of Starfall or just an abyss in a metaphorical sense, it makes sense for it to fit the former contextually. **The item description of Blood Cage is the following: "There is only one left. Cardis's voice is like a bewitching song, alluring people into the bottomless abyss"; the interpretation is that for April, Cardis is the only one that mattered, having lured her with her voice. "The bottomless abyss" can be interpreted as Cardis luring people into the underworld, which is what the Abyss is. **The item description of Bloody Way Out concludes the whole story and says that their love and hatred will not end, even if it will lead to the abyss. Considering that Manly died, this is more than likely to refer to the underworld, and therefore the Abyss. **The theme of Abyss is prevalent in the item names as seen on Desire Abyss and Abyss Faith. Gallery Red Nightmare.jpg|April (Red Nightmare) Moon Justice.jpg|Manly (Moon Justice) Blood Beckon.jpg|Cardis (Blood Beckon) Category:Plot Category:Fate Trio